


Ради чего?

by PrInSe_Kiro, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Кэра вновь выходит на соревнования.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Внеконкурс [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811





	Ради чего?

**Author's Note:**

> для команды WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020

Спустя почти два года Кэра вновь катает свою программу на больших соревнованиях, а через пару дней начнутся Зимние игры. У нее на них поставлено очень много, как и у тренера. Кэра хочет остаться в спорте как можно дольше, потому что еще не все показала, не успела получить свой максимальный балл. Хотя и можно подумать, что она уже добилась всего: два года подряд забирала серебро на Гран-при, а в следующий – золото; вышла за муж по любви – за самого здорового лба во всей хоккейной команде – зато какого нежного и способного заботиться о ней по-настоящему. 

И родила дочку. Прекрасную девочку, которую они назвали «Алиса», надеясь, что она полюбит историю про свою тезку так же, как и ее родители. Замечательную девочку с потрясающей улыбкой, которая и вдохновила Кэру вновь войти в спорт. Ей хотелось посвятить все свои программы только Алисе, ее улыбке, волосикам, которые она всегда просит собрать в невысокий хвост, глазам, светящимся радостью каждый раз, когда они вместе.

Именно поэтому Кэре очень хочется выложиться на играх, показать, что даже спустя два года она не растеряла своих навыков. 

На тренировку она приходит раньше положенного на полтора часа и видит, что на льду уже вовсю катает Норт, успевшая заработать два золота. Она останавливается у бортика и машет рукой Кэре, чтобы та подошла – Норт совсем не любит кричать на весь зал. 

– Можешь посмотреть мою программу? Я внесла несколько изменений и пока не уверена, что Элайджа их одобрит. – Быстро говорит Норт и смотрит, не с просьбой в глазах, а с чем-то иным, чего Кэра побаивается.

– Конечно. – Улыбаясь соглашается она и отходит от бортика к трибунам – оттуда удобнее смотреть. Норт тем временем уже успела принять позу в центре катка и ожидала лишь того, когда Кэра устроится. 

Дождавшись кивка Норт начинает движение. Кэра плохо помнит песню, в основном потому, что во время тренировки этой программы Элайджа отсылал ее в соседнее помещение – тянуться. Но то, что происходит на льду производит впечатление. Норт – сильная девушка, ее движения уверенные, быстрые, но не лишенные грации и плавности. «Победитель», – проносится в мыслях Кэры и она, не удержавшись, вскакивает с трибун, и подобно своему маленькому ангелу, начинает громко и часто хлопать в ладоший.

– Норт! Это просто замечательно! – И бежит с трибун обратно к бортику. Норт подкатывает к тому же месту, где они говорили первый раз за сегодня и, облокотившись на пластик и улыбаясь ждет Кэру. 

– Понравилось? – спрашивает она, на что Кэра активно кивает и обнимает ее.

– Это прекрасно, Норт! Так сильно, так про тебя!

– Спасибо, – улыбается она и чмокает Кэру в щечку за пару секунд до того, как в зал войдет Хлоя.

Кэра еще некоторое время стоит, смотря с широко раскрытыми глазами в одну точку. «И как это понимать?».


End file.
